lost story
by jonh602
Summary: the strory is a new idea, the first of many  hopefully some one will enjoy it   feel free to give positive comments


Chapter 1

The sound of steel against flesh filled the frozen air...along with  
the now familiar, screams of horror...

"RETREAT!"  
Shouted an elf as he morphed into a big cat and ran in the oposent  
direction.

A hunter dwarf cried out  
"THIS IS MADNESS!" as he watched his companion dissapierd into the  
mouths if the undead...

The snow rained with blood and litter with the bodies of both the  
liveing and the non...

All war...all chaos...all pain...

This didn't boder the young warrior,  
Slashing everything that came with in range of his two claymores...

He lived for moments like this...  
For battle..for war...

"retreat?" he though..."HA!" he shouted

"I'm a warrior...i would rather die with honor then to live with out"

This was true for the moment he picked up a wooden sword he knew thar  
he was meant to be in battle...

"Allwayst strong..."that's what his mentor had told him years  
ago...

"...Remember Alexandrey... A warriors biggest weapons is not his  
sword...but his heart..."

he had heard that phrase athousand times as he an his old master  
sparred out side the castle'walls

But now was not the time to remenice on foun memories..

For every god forsaken monster he killed, three more monters seemed to  
pop up...

Soon his entire squat was sorounded by the enemy...

"Retreat!" was shouted again...this time it was a much older much  
wiser voice

Alexandrey turned around to see a Mage who had open up a portal  
to,what had to be a save zone...

Then, sudently he was on the ground, his vision was blurry and he had  
lost feeling on the leaft side of his body

His leaft hand was incased in ice,  
Just a few yards away from him an undead Mage was preaparing for his  
next attack..this time a fire spell

With in a fraction of a second the warrior was on top of the monster  
and took his live with a single swing of his sword...

He looked back..only to see that the portal has dissapierd

The Mage lade on the snow  
Arrows covered his upper body

The warrior watched in disgust as two ghouls feasted on his general's  
body

Suddently he felt it, first the pain as the arrows pierced his plate  
armour, and then warmed of his own blood runing out of his body

He looked at his chest...

A dozen arrows covered his entire mid section...

Suddently he was overweld by that old feeling  
A feeling that he both feared and did not understand

It had happend to him a few times before

The first time he was a child...

He had lost his way back home  
And was suddently attack by a pack of wild wolfs... He was later found  
crying and sarounded by dead wolfs that seemed to be killed by a  
(wild) animal, only he knew the truth.

It feelt like fire runing trough his vains,  
Like pure anger was being poured right into his heart...  
...this BLOODLUST clouded his mind  
It maded him powerful

With a mighty roar he charged head on toward his infinate number of  
ememnies

Even the imotionless scourge feared this wariorr that now, resemble a  
monster more then a human...

Suddently the sky turned crymson red

And a thunderess roar come about  
That seemed to make time it self stop,

The warrior stoped dead on his tracks  
And the undead coward with fear...

Alexandrey looked up on the distance trought the clouds he saw  
something that he had never seen before...

"Dragons..."

The mighty beasts rained fire from the sky

The warrior felt fear as he saw everything around him cover with fire

"crap!...now what" he asked him self

a giant shadow was cast on him, he looked up...

"wow..."  
He wispered Into the wind

An enormes dragon crashed a few meters from him in a ball of fire...

Then a figure walked toward him from out of the fire., not a dragon...  
A woman..not a human nor elf... But something that can only be  
discrived as a goddess...

She seemed unusually tall  
With red/pink skin and eyes that had litterly fire... The BLOODLUST  
had banish

"do not worry human...ur save" a voice wispered

It was her... Speaking to him with out moveing her lips...

The warrio was both scare and amazed of such a creature...

Before he could rise his sword he passed out...

2 moths later...

As he walked toward the trade district alexandrey though of what  
happened

It had been a few weeks since he was shipped back to stormwind for  
recuperation...

He didn't remember much only waking up in dalaran with a broken arm  
and burned marks...

He didn't care really, it was only a matter of time before he would be  
diployed back in to the frozen hell that was Northen

"welcome warrior, how may I help"  
He heard as he walk into the store, and old man, with a eyepatche,

"yea...can I have a pound of bread and cheese.."  
" thank you"

He gave the old man a few silver and walked out

He decided to go to the park

As he walked the crowded streets of stormwind he was happy to see that  
not much had changed...

People still ran around makeing busyness, talking and picking fights  
out side the city gates...

"home sweet home" he laught

He wad siting on the park bench... When he felt a precense...

"a priest?...no...hehehe.." he though

A hand landed on his shoulder

" well...look whos home"  
A slighly younger voice said

"Erick" alxandrey said with a smile

"good to see you big brother"... 


End file.
